Pokemon Periwinkle & Violet
by Pikatwig
Summary: A new region, a new adventure, and a quest to save the day and the night! Join a new hero in the Chronos Region on the adventure to save day and night and the entire Pokemon World!
1. Chapter 1

KKD: Well, now's time for our second Team-Up PokeProject, and trust us folks, we've been working very hard on this one. Ready for this all-new region, abiou?

Pikatwig: Yep!

KKD: So, should we have some kind of intro, or should we have our original Professor introduce the story?

Pikatwig: That's the idea, the Professor. Alrighty, you roll the disclaimers aibou?

KKD: Sure. In this scenario, we own this region, the teams involved, the original Pokemon that'll be revealed in the story, for once, most of everything except for a few select characters, plot points, and the Pokemon franchise in general; it belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company. And now, it's time to introduce our new Pokemon Professor. Professor Spruce?

* * *

'_Hello?'_ a voice asked.

The lights then turned on and we see someone resembling a pacific islander having tanned skin, blue eyes, brown hair, but wearing a lab coat. "It's good to see you again. Surely you remember me?"

'_No...'_

"I'm your uncle. Professor Spruce," he informed.

'_My uncle?'_

"Looks like you need a bit of a refresher course," Spruce chuckled. "By the way, can you remind me who you are, it's been so long since I've seen you. Remind me, are you my nephew or my niece?"

'_I'm… your nephew.'_

"Oh right, and, uh… what was your name again nephew?" Spruce checked.

'_It's Ian.'_

"Oh, of course, Ian. I remember now," Spruce chuckled. "Little boy who used to live in Unova who moved here all the way from Nimbasa City."

'_Yea, that's right. Moving to somewhere called… uh… what was the region and town again, Uncle?'_

"You're moving to the Chronos Region, and my home known as Topaz Village. And I suppose I should give you a small idea of one of the Pokemon to expect around here in the Chronos Region, too," Spruce figured, pulling out a PokeBall and tossing it before something popped out of it.

The Pokemon in question was a small horse Pokemon, about 5'11", and had a patch pattern all over its body, being equal parts of white and black.

"Twiquine!" the Pokemon cried out.

"You already know you live in a world inhabited by Pokemon, but the Chronos Region contains so much more than you could expect, and even some new types as well. So Ian, adventures await you as you arrive in this island region. Please drop by my lab when you get the chance as well," Spruce smiled…

* * *

The sun then shined through the open window, and at that moment, signalling the morning had come. When the light hit the body of a sleeping figure, he opened his brown eyes and yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he moved the sheets, one could see he was in his PJs, having the images of the Unova starter Pokemon, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott on them. He ran his hands through his black hair, scratching his head to relieve it of some irritating morning itch. He looked into the nearby mirror, seeing his complexion was slightly tanned; it had gotten this way in about a week after arriving on the island.

"Man, ol' unc's forgotten who I am, well… I'd better go and remind him!" Ian said.

He rushed to his closet to get his clothes, and after getting cleaned up, emerged from his bathroom. Ian was now wearing an aloha shirt colored blue & red, blue shorts, blue sandals, and a red visor.

"...Not bad for a new outfit in the islands of Chronos," Ian smirked.

"Ian, are you awake?" a female voice asked.

"Yea, I'm up Mom!" Ian called out, running downstairs, he sees her blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white outfit with a red apron. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Some pancakes, oh and, happy birthday!" she smiled, serving Ian some special pancakes.

"Oh yea! It's my 12th birthday, isn't it?" Ian remembered.

"Yep, and don't forget, your friends are all coming over with gifts, so I expect your best behavior," his mom reminded.

"Hai, hai, hai," Ian replied in Japanese.

"Sometimes I really think it was a bad idea for your uncle to give you those Japanese lessons," Ian's mom sighed.

* * *

There was soon a knock at the door, and Ian was out of his seat after finishing half of his pancakes.

"I'll get it!" Ian replied rushing to the door and opening it.

He opened the door to see two girls, and one boy who looked like he had just woken up. The first girl seen was slightly tanned, but her hair is blonde, and her eyes are blue. In terms of clothes, she wears a magenta cloth skirt with white flowers on it that vaguely resembles a hula skirt, a pink tank top, both separated by a yellow belt, yellow sandals, and a pink visor, along with a yellow lei around her neck. The second girl was more of a native islander with naturally tanned skin, brown hair, and amber eyes. In terms of her clothes, she was wearing dark colored shorts, a small teal top, and no shoes. Finally, the boy was another native islander whose skin is naturally tanned, has dark brown hair that is almost black, with dark brown eyes. He just wore dark blue shorts and nothing else except for a white moon necklace.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the girls smiled.

"Happy birthday dude!" the boy said.

"Hey guys," Ian replied.

"How's your morning so far?" the girl in magenta asked.

"Just fine Christina," Ian smiled.

"Yo, what's up?" the boy asked.

"Not much Mike," Ian shrugged.

"By the way, Ian, are you going to become a Pokemon trainer today?" the second girl asked.

"I sure will Roll," he replied.

"Have you thought of which Pokemon you'll get?" Christina checked.

"You'll see," Ian replied, as they all sat down, and each person pulled out a small gift.

"Okay, I'm up first," Mike insisted, spinning the wrapped box he had before handing it to Ian. "Trust me, you'll find this very useful if you're going to be a Pokemon trainer."

Ian then opened the box to find a few spray bottles colored purple and white.

"Sweet! Potions! This'll really be helpful alright," Ian smirked.

"Now it's my turn," Roll smiled, handing Ian her present, which was wrapped in wrapping the same colors as a PokeBall.

"I wonder… does the wrapping have any clues to what's inside?" Ian chuckled.

"...Maybe," she teased until Ian opened the box and revealed the usual red and white orbs used to catch Pokemon.

"Yep, they're PokeBalls alright," Ian chuckled. "Thanks Roll."

"... you're welcome," she replied as Ian's mom walked over next.

"You got anything for me Penelope?" Ian asked.

"Um… here," she said, handing him a bag, which was basically a green duffel bag with many pockets.

"And now it's time to give you my present, courtesy of Uncle Spruce," Christina smiled, pulling out what looked like a red gamepad with a few buttons on either side of the screen. "Ta-da! Your very own Pokedex! Sorry I didn't get the chance to wrap it."

* * *

"Wow!" Ian said amazed.

"Wait, did you just call my uncle, your uncle?" he asked.

"Why not? He's 'an uncle to many' as he says," Christina shrugged.

"Yea, just like a lot of the locals feel like family enough to call each other cousin," Roll added.

"Okay… I suppose," Ian replied.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Penelope rushed over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Penelope asked. "Oh, Professor Spruce, why send me the call so suddenly? ...What? Oh yea, that's right. ...Okay, I'll send them over."

"What's up?" Ian asked his mom.

"It's your uncle, he said he's got his present ready for you and that you should go to his lab right away," Penelope answered.

"Alrighty," Ian smirked, putting his dex into his bag as he and his friends left the house, but then Roll walked in another direction.

"I have to go and get something, but I'll be back ASAP!" Roll informed.

"Catch ya later Roll!" Mike hollered as the remaining three rushed to the Pokemon Lab.

* * *

The building looked more like a fancy hut, seeing as this place was a village of sorts, and then they walked in, seeing the inside was kinda high-tech in comparison to the outside.

"Yo Unc' you here?" Ian yelled.

"Oh, Ian! Glad you could make it!" Spruce's voice called out as the Professor appeared.

"What's up Unc'? Do I get my first Pokemon today?" Ian asked.

"Of course, Ian," Spruce smiled, showing the trio there three Pokeballs. "In each of these PokeBalls, you'll find the three Chronos starter Pokemon: Budouri, a Grass/Water type, Pyrocub, the Fire type, and Dolgic, the Water/Magic type."

"Magic? What the what?" Ian gawked.

"Never heard o' Magic types, bruddha?" Mike asked.

"Whatever. Since it's Ian's b-day, let him choose first," Christina suggested.

"Okay…" Ian said looking at the three PokeBalls. "I pick Budouri."

Ian then picked up the PokeBall with the Grass/Ice Type in it.

"May I ask as to why you chose Budouri?" Spruce asked Ian.

"Seems interesting," Ian figured, tossing the PokeBall up, and out of the PokeBall came something resembling the Pokemon Cherubi, except it was green, looked like a bunch of grapes, and had what could resemble snow on top of it.

"SO CUTE! I'm jealous!" Christina added picking up the PokeBall with the Water/Magic type in it. "But I guess I'll try out Dolgic in that case."

When she tossed her PokeBall up, out came a Pokemon about 1' 06" tall and landed in Christina's arms, it was a light-blue color with a small white/yellow belly, and then tiny blue eyes.

"Dolgic," the Pokemon chirped.

"Then I guess that leaves me with the Fire starter, but it's cool, I wanted Pyrocub from the start anyway," Mike smirked, tossing his PokeBall into the air, revealing a red and orange lion cub with a flame on the tip of its tail like most starters.

"Now as you three know, the Chronos Region consists of 11 islands, each containing a large variety of Pokemon. And even though the Pokemon and the fact that you're now a trainer Ian is mostly due to it being your birthday, I wish for you, Christina, Mike, and even Roll to do a favor for me, to travel the archipelago of the Chronos Region and complete the Pokedex. I always wanted to go out there and discover what new types there were, but now I'm too old for that, so I'm passing this down to you four," Spruce told them until he noticed something. "Hey… where's Roll?"

* * *

"Don't worry, nobody can stop me and Berry! We can find her in a snap!" Ian said.

"Budou!" the Grass/Ice type smiled.

"...Berry?" Mike asked.

"It's my Budouri's nickname," Ian smiled.

"Before you go find her, why don't we have a battle outside?" Christina offered. "Me and Echo, my little Dolgic, are ready to start training!"

"Alright! Nobody can beat us!" Ian said as they walked outside.

"Alrighty, go Echo!" Christina announced, sending Dolgic into the battle.

"Ikuze Berry!" Ian shouted, sending out his Budouri.

"Okay, Echo use Supersonic!" Christina called out first.

"Berry use Berry Barrage!" Ian shouted next, and his Budouri was the first to make a move a it launched a berry from itself at Echo as the dolphin tried to send out a Supersonic, but the berry hit first, and it caused a freeze effect.

"ECHO!" Christina gasped.

"Alright, use Scratch!" Ian shouted, as Budouri ran over and scratched Dolgic using its vines, damaging Echo.

"C'mon Echo, use Supersonic!" Christina shouted, as the dolphin attempted to break out of the ice, but it couldn't, as Berry ran over and used Scratch again, shattering the ice and knocking Dolgic out. "Oh Ian, you're so mean, I wasn't finished watching Echo yet!"

"Oh chill, Chirsty. Let me heal your Pokemon up," Mike replied, pulling out some potions and spraying them onto the Pokemon, but one of the bottles looked different and was blue instead of purple, reviving Echo.

"Thanks Mike," Christina replied.

"Okay then, Christy. Lemme show ya how a battle's fought. You ready for this Ian?" Mike smirked. "Go Pyro!"

"PY!" the Pyrocub roared as he took the field, staring at Berry.

"Alright, use Scratch!" Ian shouted as Berry used that move, but it didn't have much effect.

"Like that'll work, Pyro, use Ember!" Mike responded as Pyro spat out specks of fire at Berry, and then the attack almost hit Berry, just barely missing.

"That was too close. Quick, use Berry Barrage!" Ian shouted as Berry tossed another berry at Pyro, but this one suddenly caused Pyro to fall asleep. "Seems the berries have random status effects."

"Are you kidding me?" Mike asked.

"Alright, use Berry Barrage again!" Ian shouted as Berry then pelted Pyro with berry after berry, and after 5 hits, the lion cub fainted.

* * *

"Okay, I admit, you're good," Mike sighed, using a revive on Pyro.

"I rule!" Ian said with a smirk as Berry walked over to his trainer and hopped onto his shoulder. "I'm kinda surprised you can walk, Berry; I would've imagined you'd be floating or something."

"Budou," Berry giggled.

"You know, it might be a good idea to let the Pokemon out of their PokeBalls now and then; give them fresh air and bond with them better," Christina figured as they later saw Roll walking over.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get this necklace of mine," Roll apologized, showing off a sun-themed necklace.

"Nice, where'd you get it?" Christina asked.

"It's been in my family for seven generations," she informed as Professor Spruce walked over to them. "Okay Professor Spruce, I'm ready for my starter Pokemon!"

"Oh… uh… sorry Roll, but Ian, Mike, and Christina already got the local starters," Spruce apologized.

"What?! So there's no Pokemon left?!" Roll gawked.

Ian then looked at her for a moment with a small frown.

"Alrighty Roll, I'll get you a Pokemon!" he said with a smile.

"You mean it?!" Roll gasped.

"Yep, you've been my friend since I moved here, and… no friend of mine's being left behind!" Ian smiled. "C'mon Berry, let's find Roll her first Pokemon."

"Budou!" Berry smiled as they ran to the nearest route.

* * *

"Wonder what he'll end up finding," Mike chuckled as Christina ran after Ian.

"Wait! Ian!" she yelled when she caught up. "Do you even know how to catch a Pokemon?"

"Uh…" Ian started, unsure how to respond.

"I thought so. Here, let me," Christina replied, sending her Dolgic out until they came across a Pokemon Ian was familiar with from the Unova region: a Pidove. "Now just watch closely. Echo, use Tackle!"

Echo nodded, tackling the bird enough to weaken it, and then, with it's health down, Christina threw a PokeBall at the Pidove, trapping it within. She then waited as the ball wobbled once… twice… three times… ding!

"Alright! I caught a Pidove!" she cheered as Echo squeaked with equal joy. "So, you get it now, Ian?"

He gives an annoyed nod, and then he's handed an extra PokeBall. He looks around for a bit until he found a small brown Pokemon recognized the world over.

"How about that, an Eevee. Okay Berry, let's do this!" Ian smirked as Berry took the field. "Use Berry Barrage!"

Thus, the attack barrage began, and it almost knocked the Pokemon out, but it didn't, even while being hit eight times.

"That was close," he sighed in relief, pulling out the PokeBall he got from Christina, which was pink and had some yellow design on it with a purple button, and then he tossed it at the Eevee, catching it inside. Then his PokeDex began to buzz, and he pulled it out.

* * *

_**Eevee: The Evolution Pokemon. It has multiple different evolutions, and still has many yet to be discovered. Its multitude of evolutions are known as the Eeveelutions.**_

"Well, isn't that something," Ian smiled as he picked up the PokeBall. "Boy will Roll be surprised when she sees this."

"Budou," Berry nodded as he, Berry, Christina, and Echo returned to their home of Topaz Village. "Hey Roll! I got something for you!"

"Really?! What'd you get?" Roll asked with a huge smile on her face as Ian handed her the pink PokeBall, and Roll smiled letting the Eevee out, and seeing it was perfectly healed.

"Vee!" it smiled.

"So kawaii!" she said happily, giving Ian a big hug. "You're the best!"

"Th-Tha-er… arigatou… Roll-chan," Ian blushed.

* * *

Pikatwig: And that's the first chapter for ya folks!

KKD: Hope you all like that glimpse of our new region and our new starters. So, which Pokemon was your favorite, Pika?

Pikatwig: Budouri. I don't know why.

KKD: Eh, must be the fact that Gaim is out, especially with the fruit themes of the riders. Also, Budouri won't be the only fruit-themed Pokemon in this story guys.

Pikatwig: Though it will be a while before we see the next one. Did you like this?

KKD: Absolutely I did. I've never been this hyped about Pokemon in a long time, and for us to make our own region with Pokemon of it's own… that was just… mind blowing!

Pikatwig: True there buddy.

KKD: So, anything you'd like to say to the readers before catchphrase time, aibou?

Pikatwig: Nothing to come to mind, you're up first.

KKD: In that case, check out our other stories on either of our profiles, and if you don't know 'em… you will… jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	2. Chapter 2

KKD: After such a long wait, we're back to our original PokeProject. Ready to get going with this one, aibou?

Pikatwig: Yep. So, cue the disclaimers buddy.

KKD: We own this region, the teams involved, the original Pokemon that'll be revealed in the story, for once, most of everything except for a few select characters, plot points, and the Pokemon franchise in general; it belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company.

* * *

**Sailing on my sea! Yeah! Never say die! Gotta go! Go! *Focus in on Ian, Christina, Mike, Roll and their starter Pokemon, smirking at each other and preparing to dash off towards the horizon.***

**Asu eno chizu o hirogete (**Open up that map to tomorrow...**) *Ian and his friends check out their region map to figure out which way to go.***

**Michinaru minato e Go Along, Along! (**...and then head to that uncharted harbor! Go along, along!**) *They then take off on the seas with the help of some of the local Pokemon.***

**Get on the Deck! Get on the Deck! *Each one then goes off in a different direction, while Ian continues forward.***

**Sonote de kaji o tore (**And grab the helm with your own two hands**) *The camera then focuses on Ian as he stares off into the distance***

**Get on the Deck! Get on the Deck! *We then see the leaders of the local crime teams stare Ian and his friends down.***

**Yoake no umi e to fune wo dase! (**And right at dawn, set sail towards the sea!**) *The stare-off lasts a little while before Ian smirks, ready to take on any challenge.***

**Seiippai hareruuya! (**With all your might, hallelujah!**) *Ian then tosses out a PokeBall and catches a wild Pokemon.***

**Ima da, ho wo age, nakama to tomo ni (**Now, it's time to raise the sails together with all your friends**) *He cheers alongside his Budouri, Berry, at the successful capture.***

**Kaisei no sora no shita (**Underneath the fair-weathered skies…**) *We then get a quick glimpse at silhouettes of the gym leaders of the region.***

**Yume to yuu na no daikoukai e! (**...head towards the grand voyage we call "our dreams!"**) *Ian lands on one island and smirks as he and Berry prepare to move.***

**Koerarenai mono wo nai, kaze wa ayatsuri (**There's nothing that can't be surpassed. Control the winds...**) *Then, he's joined by Roll and her Eevee before they dash off, quickly seeing Professor Spruce studying the local Pokemon.***

**Doko made demo jiyuu ni yukeru (**...and freely go as far as you want to go.**) *They just shrug and continue on their way.***

**Leap on! Leap on! Sora wo miro! Umi no miro! (**Leap on! Leap on! Look at the sky! Look at the sea!**) *Up ahead, they see Mike and Christina, but they both look odd somehow.***

**Somatta isshoku no ao (Wao Wao!) (**Both dyed a single shade of blue! (lue lue!)**) *They get into a Pokemon battle as we take a quick glimpse of more local Pokemon.***

**Shiranai mono to ka motto shiritai kara, go, go, shukkou! (**Ya wanna know more of what ya don't know, so go, go, set off!**) *Ian then witnesses the quartet of Pokemon known as the Compass Quartet rise up before seeing a Pokemon known as the Sealkeeper.***

**Nenryou tanku mantan, mawasu igunisshon! (**Fuel tank's full, ignition's spinnin'!**) *Next, he, Berry, Roll, and Eevee follow Sealkeep to Amber Mountain.***

**Kaji to konbineeshon, nami to sesshon! (**Do a helm combination, have a wave session!**) *They arrive, Sealkeeper executes a strange move, causing a sudden burst of light and darkness to emerge. Making Roll's necklace glow.***

**Agero tenshon! Kaizu hirogete adobenchaa! (**Raise the tension! Unfold the map leading to adventure!**) *They look and soon see the local legendaries, Ryollo and Darknight staring at them.***

**Denjaa kugurinukete ooshan raina! (**And we'll escape through the danger on our ocean liner!**) *Suddenly, the two legendaries and our heroes look up and witness a strange portal opening, revealing the third major legendary: Soundos.***

**Kaisei no sora no shita, (**Underneath the fair-weathered skies...**) *Soundos just lands and roars to the heavens.***

**Yume to yuu na no daikoukai e! (**...head towards that grand voyage we call "our dreams!"**) *Ian and Roll just smirk and join Ryollo, Darknight, and Sealkeeper in battling Soundos before a flash of light occurs.***

**Koerarenai mono wa nai, kaze wa ayatsuri (**There's nothing that can't be surpassed. Control the winds...**) *Ian is then seen staring off to towards the island where the Elite four wait, and behind him is his team of Pokemon in Silhouette form.***

**Doko made demo jiyuu ni yukeru (**...and freely go as far as you want to go.**) *The waves then begin to kick up behind Ian and he thrusts his fist into the air, and the story title appears behind him.***

**Pokemon Periwinkle & Violet**

* * *

"So Ian, where are you going to go?" Roll asked.

"Well, I think I'm going to challenge the Pokemon League, and for that… I have to challenge the gym leaders," Ian figured.

"You'll be lucky to get to Gold Town, the first gym is a water gym, so you and Berry will be fine," Mike informed.

"Before you go, you'll need these," Spruce replied, handing them some passes for the next boat to Sunrise Isle. "These passes will let you get to Sunrise Isle from Route 2."

Each trainer looked at them, and then they walked off. Ian then walked forward back onto Route 1 and looked around with Berry on his shoulder.

"Budou?" Berry asked.

"Just looking around here buddy," Ian assured as he continued to look around this small forest, but then looked up and saw another Pokemon that looked very similar to a toucan, but the normally black feathers were purple, and the large beak was yellow, blue, and red. "Whoa, a Tucall!"

"Tou?" it said.

"Alright Berry, use Scratch!"

"Budou!" Berry nodded, jumping off and using his vine to scratch the Toucan Pokemon, but it did little, when Tucall pecked Berry.

"Hang in there Berry, Berry Barrage!" Ian shouted, and Berry threw the berries three times, knocking Tucall's HP to the red zone.

"Now! PokeBall GO!" Ian responded, launching the red and white ball at the Tucall, it wobbled once, twice, three, boom! It's data was then entered into the Pokedex.

_**-Tucall, the Toucan Pokemon. It uses it's multiple colors to confused it's opponent either before or after it's first strike.-**_

"Wow! Impressive," Ian noted picking up the PokeBall.

And so, Ian and Berry continued their way down the first route, unaware of who could be watching them. And then, some dude wearing a black tank top and shorts jumped out from the trees.

"You look like a strong opponent. Let's battle!" the kid smirked, pulling out a PokeBall.

"Okay… I guess," Ian said.

* * *

"Go Chimdran!" the kid shouted, sending out some kind of chimpanzee with brown fur, but some extra fur formed a large hoodie and baseball cap.

"Okay, go Tune!" Ian yelled, sending in a now healed Tucall.

"Chimdran, use Uproar!" the kid shouted before the chimp started beat-boxing, creating an uproar.

"Tune, use Aerial Ace!" Ian ordered, making the Toucan fly into the air and then launch down onto the chimpanzee.

"Now! Focus Punch!"

"Use Confuse Wing!" Ian commanded as Tucall began to flap it's wings, and it caused the Chimdran to be confused.

"Chimdran! Hang in there! Use Blaze Punch!" the kid shouted, only to cause the Chimdran to hit itself in its confusion and it knocked itself out.

"Oh man, you beat me!" the trainer groaned, calling back his Chimdran before tossing a couple hundred Pokedollars to Ian.

"Yay!" Ian said happily as he recalled Tune.

"If you're looking for the next route, keep heading east of here," the trainer replied.

Ian and Berry continued walking when Ian took out the Pokedex. "I should look you up Berry."

_**-Budouri, the Snow Grape Pokemon. Budouri grows grapes on it's sides. It is considered the sister Pokemon to Cherubi due to similar appearances. Budouri tend to live in cold places as opposed to a field area like most Grass types.-**_

"I see, so you really like the cold, huh?"

"Bu"

"Okay, I'll be sure to get you some ice or something later," Ian promised as they continued down the route. They continued walking for a while, and then they saw a sign that said "Route 2".

"Well, this is it. Now we just have to find the dock," Ian noted. Soon they saw a small hut near the side of the beach.

"Bu?"

"I'm not sure what this hut's for, pal," Ian replied as he walked up and into the building. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

* * *

"Hello there sir," a voice replied.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ian asked.

"I'm a fisherman!" the man said proudly.

"I see. So, if you're a fisherman, have you caught any good fish Pokemon?"

"HAVE I? Kid, I'm almost considered a Fishing Guru in the Chronos Region, but I'm not gonna give any fish Pokemon to you. But, if you want to catch those water-types, I can help you out," the man smiled giving him a fishing pole.

"An old fishing rod?" Ian gawked.

"Hey, it's been my best friend at fishing for years and it's never let me down. If you use that to practice, I'm sure you'll catch something good," the fisherman told Ian.

Ian sighed and then began to walk out of the house.

"Budou?" Berry asked, wondering if Ian was okay.

"I suppose it's fine buddy, a rule of adventure is that people don't mind when you walk into their house," Ian told Berry.

Berry just shrugged at that before Ian took a quick stop and began to fish for something. He sat there waiting until he felt a tug on the line.

"I got something!" he gawked before reeling in some kind of blue fish with legs, two yellow eyes with plus signs as pupils, and two antennae with yellow anglers. "Wow! A Chinchou! Talk about my lucky day! Alright, Berry use Scratch!"

"Budou!" Berry nodded, scratching the water/electric-type, but it barely did anything to the Pokemon, which is what Ian wanted.

Next, the Chinchou launched a Bubble attack at Berry, not doing much damage to it either. Ian then tossed a PokeBall to it and caught it easily.

"Alright! I caught a Chinchou!" Ian cheered. He then looked it up.

-_**Chinchou, the Angler Pokemon. This Pokemon lights up dark areas under the water and can be used as a search light.-**_

"Impressive," Ian noted.

Then, he walked over to the nearby dock and saw the boat to Sunrise Isle had arrived.

"All people who need to go to Sunrise Island, please board now." a person shouted.

"Oh crud, I need to move fast!" Ian responded, quickly running to the boat, and showing his pass as he saw that Mike, Christina and Roll were all already on the boat.

Thankfully, Ian was able to board the boat just in the nick of time. And thus the boat began it's way to the next island.

"Glad you could make it, dude," Mike smiled.

"Good to see ya," Christina added.

"Hi," Roll said.

"Hey guys," Ian panted, catching his breath.

* * *

"So Ian, you wanna battle?" Christina asked.

"Yeah!" Ian replied. "But first, I need to heal my Pokemon."

"Lucky you, there's a Pokemon Center here on the ship," Roll replied, pointing to the sign on the ship.

"Thanks Roll-chan," Ian replied.

With that, Ian ran off towards the Pokemon Center, unaware of a particular girl. She seemed to be wearing an outfit that would be common amongst more people if it weren't for the night sky and moon theme to it. In her violet hair is a silver moon-themed bow, tying the hair into a ponytail. She was also rather pale compared to most on the islands in the Chronos region, and she looks even paler with her choice of outfit colors. She seemed to have a traditional blue t-shirt with the starry sky motif, and a crescent moon on one part of it. She also had full arm gloves with a full moon symbol on each hand along with bands to show off the star theme around both wrists. She's also seen wearing a purple hoodie with the arms tied around her waist. Over her legs she's wearing dark blue jeans and some slip-on violet shoes with purple socks.

"Man… that daylight is so annoying, I really want to simply get rid of it," she muttered before looking at some of Ian's friends, and blushed when she spotted Christina.

"Hello," she said to Christina.

"Um… hi?" Christina said confused. "... You're not from around here, are you? ...Who're you?"

"My name is Aku, and might I say, the moon would shine beautifully on your blonde hair," Aku complimented.

"Uh… thanks… I guess," Christina replied.

"So pretty, anyway, may I ask you three something, what do you think of the night?" Aku asked.

"Um… I'm… actually more of a… day person," Christina admitted.

"Not me. I love the night, unlike the sun around here, it's cool and refreshing," Mike informed.

"Um… I'm not too sure," Roll added.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind if a cutie like you likes the daylight," Aku smiled at Christina, "But tell me, all of you… what would you think if there was only eternal night?"

* * *

"I wouldn't like that, the night can kinda be scary at times," Christina informed.

"I'd love it! Being able to wake up to the glorious night sky and to see the moon and stars instead of the blinding sun, it would just be fantastic!" Mike smiled.

"...I dunno still…" Roll admitted.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long," a voice replied as Ian arrived, and Aku looked at Ian, ready to ask him some stuff.

"You. What do you think of the night?" Aku asked.

"Me? Well…" Ian started, unsure of how to answer. "I think it's okay,"

"So… how would you react to an eternal night?"

"Well, I'm not sure… but… I think it would be… interesting to say the least," Ian replied.

"I see… thank you. That is all I wanted to ask," Aku replied before approaching Christina. "I'll be seeing you later, gorgeous, and … hopefully you'll change your mind about the night."

With that, Christina blushed a bright red as Aku walked off.

"Um… what was that all about?" Ian asked his friends.

"Bu?" Berry asked confused.

"Uh… it's nothing too important… I think," Roll answered.

"Um Ian, let's hold off on our battle, I need to kinda… relax for a bit, okay?" Christina asked.

"Uh… okay…" Ian shrugged, a bit confused still.

* * *

Pikatwig: Huh… that was… interesting to say the least.

KKD: I'll say… and that Aku girl… something seemed… off about her…

Pikatwig: What do you mean?

KKD: She seemed rather… fascinated about the night over the day.

Pikatwig: True there. So, did you like this chapter?

KKD: Sure did. I mean, Ian managed to catch two new Pokemon for his team, including one of the region's local Pokemon.

Pikatwig: True, so, that Aku… aside from the whole night thing, what did you think of her?

KKD: She's a very… interesting character.

Pikatwig: Well, anything else?

KKD: She also seemed… interested in Christina.

Pikatwig: Anyway, let's end this off, catchphrase time.

KKD: Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
